peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 July 1967
Show ; Name *Perfumed Garden ; Station *Radio London ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-07-16 ; Comments * Peel is in good spirits and sounds as if he's enjoying himself. Before the first track, however, he comments on a newspaper poll which suggests that most young people approved of the sentences given to Mick Jagger and Keith Richards for possession of drugs; of course he and his listeners disagree, but JP is saddened to think they are in a minority. * Peel encourages his listeners to attend a gathering in Hyde Park later that day, and claims not to know what the event is actually about; in fact, it is the Legalise Pot Rally (poster here). "Perfumed Garden listeners will be recognisable from the light radiating from their foreheads", he says... * As for his life on board ship, JP mentions that he won thirty shillings from Pete Drummond on the result of the British Grand Prix but has been too lazy to select the winner of his Zodiac: Cosmic Sounds contest. * After the Shadows of Knight track he asks his listeners if they could supply him with copies of records he doesn't have - the Creation's singles "Making Time" and "Painter Man" (the "two early ones", not in the Radio London library as the station's copies were "given away by someone else"), and the Big Three's "You've Got To Keep Her Under Hand", a lifelong favourite which was found in his Record Box. * The available portion of this show starts at 12.14 a.m. and lasts 75 minutes. Tracklisting *Donovan: The Fat Angel (LP - Sunshine Superman) Epic LN 24217 (song was written for "Mama" Cass Elliott of The Mamas and Papas and was recorded "with, I suspect, Shawn Phillips on sitar") *The Misunderstood: You Don't Have To Go (unreleased demo acetate) *The Byrds: Thoughts And Words (LP - Younger than Yesterday) CBS BPG 62988 *Shadows of Knight: Gospel Zone (LP - Back Door Men) Dunwich 667 (US release) (JP says he has two LPs by the Shadows of Knight, but they're "in the United States along with everything else I own") *The Rolling Stones: The Singer, Not The Song (b-side of single Get Off Of My Cloud) Decca F 12263 (JP: "There's a lad who's going to have to get used to travel sickness" - Jagger was convicted of being in possession of travel sickness pills containing amphetamine, bought legally in Italy) *Jacques Loussier With The Trio: Air On a G-String (by J.S. Bach) (single) Decca F 22383 (inspiration for Procol Harum's "A Whiter Shade of Pale", claims Peel, but he forgets to name the artists!) *Velvet Underground: Run Run Run (LP - Velvet Underground and Nico) Verve 5008 (US release) *John's Children: Come And Play With Me In The Garden (single) Track 604005 *Freddie King: Driving Sideways Unknown Source (JP is critical of this artist, saying he sounds "kind of mechanical" and that he prefers versions of his material by other guitarists, like Eric Clapton, Peter Green, Mick Taylor and Martin Stone. However he may have changed his mind, as he played other Freddie King tracks in later years) *Lovin' Spoonful: Wild About My Lovin' ("which I am", says JP) (LP - Best of the Lovin' Spoonful) Kama Sutra KLP 403 *The Doors: The Crystal Ship (LP - The Doors) Elektra EKL 474007 *The Beatles: Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds / Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (reprise) / A Day In The Life (partly corrupted) (LP - Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone PMC 7027 (three tracks run together in a "Peelular construction") Weather (4 minutes late) *The Purple Gang: Granny Takes a Trip (single) Transatlantic BIG 101 *Howlin' Wolf: Little Red Rooster - original version; (LP - Howlin' Wolf) Chess LP-1469 (The Rolling Stones made it a hit, "which was good"...but JP seems to have problems cueing up the track) *Simon and Garfunkel: Sparrow (LP - Wednesday Morning 3 AM) Columbia 9049 (US release) (a PG anthem; listen to John's recommendation and his description of a sparrow taking a bath) *Roger McGough: The Day Before Yesterday (poem) (LP - The Incredible New Liverpool Scene) CBS 63045 *Ross Hannaman: Down Thru' Summer (single) UK Columbia DB 8217 (the only Andrew Lloyd Webber/Tim Rice song Peel ever liked. Not a hit, but Lloyd Webber recycled the tune in one of his later musicals) *Country Joe And The Fish: The Masked Marauder (LP - Electric Music for the Mind and Body) Vanguard VSD 79244 (US release) (Peel is undone by this track's false ending) *John Mayall's Bluesbreakers: Dust My Blues (LP - A Hard Road) Decca LK 4853 *John Renbourn: Debbie Anne (LP - Another Monday) Transatlantic TRA 149 (track dedicated by JP to Shirley Anne Milburn, his first wife) 15 minutes of no sound at the end File ;Name *1. LONDON 16 07 67 PERFUMED GARDEN with JOHN PEEL.MP3 *2. 1967 07 16 Sun 0015-0100 R London (266m) - John Peel - Perfumed Garden.mp3 *3. 1967 07 16 Sun 0100-0125 R London (266m) - John Peel - Perfumed Garden.mp3 ;Length * 1. 1:31:41 (to 1:14:50) * 2. 51:12 * 3. 22.45 ;Other * Because of the age of this off-air recording, the quality is like listening to a very old mono radio, with medium wave distortion at times - even if Radio London's state-of-the-art American studio equipment (far more up-to-date than what the BBC was using at the time) ensures that the music comes through loud and clear. * Files 2 and 3 are slightly clearer, and sound like a re-rip on a better reel to reel recorder of the same source taps, ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *Mooo Server Category:1967 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online Category:Perfumed Garden